Memory Size
by exoblush
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin mempunyai adik kecil yang bisa ia sayangi, tetapi takdir telah berkata lain sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun sebagai gantinya. Baekhyun yang bukan manusia. Family Brothership! chanbaek but they're family


_Memory Size_

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Wu Yi Fan as Kris

Kim Joonmyeon as Joonmyeon

Kim Taeyeon as Taeyeon

Park Sun Young as Luna

Genre : Brothership, Family

Author : exoblush

Disclaimer : I just own the plot

Happy Reading Guys!

_Terimakasih telah merawatku dengan baik, Park Chanyeol._

Pintu kayu itu berdecit pelan saat aku membukanya. Entah bagaimana, suara decitan itu bukanlah hal baru yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Bukan hanya suara decitan pintu saja, bahkan ruangan bercat biru dengan corak bintang yang menghiasinya sangat begitu familiar.

Gitar

Aku mendengar alunan gitar yang juga tak kalah familiarnya di telingaku, alunan musik itu mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang sangat aku sayang, bahkan sampai detik ini. Seseorang berperawakan pendek, dengan surai rambut coklat manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, ditambah bibir tipis yang tercetak begitu sempurna.

Terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba tepukan pelan dibahu kananku berhasil membuat ku tersadar dari lamunan. Dan suara lembutnya membuatku mengingat banyak kejadian masa lalu.

"_Apakah dia orang yang kau cari, sayang?"_

.

.

.

.

Lembar demi lembar halaman kini berhasil dibuka olehnya. Sebuah buku bertuliskan _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire _disampul depan berhasil mencuri perhatian matanya berjam-jam sudah. Chanyeol sedang mencoba mengamati lembar demi lembar halaman buku tersebut yang hanya berisikan kalimat menggunakan bahasa inggris dan tak lebih dari itu. Rasa hampa dan bosan mulai menghampiri Chanyeol. Lagipula sedari tadi diriya hanya mengamati tiap kalimat yang tercetak rapih didalamnya dan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cerita didalamnya dan lagipula dirinya tidak begitu pandai berbahasa inggris dan buku itu dia dapatkan dari pamannya saat dia berulang tahun ke-14.

Chanyeol hanya mencoba membuat dirinya sibuk agar dia tidak teringat lagi perkataan ibunya kemarin malam.

"_Chanyeol maafkan ibu tidak bisa memberimu seorang adik kecil."_

Tidak ada gunanya memang Chanyeol memikirkan hal itu. Tapi kata demi kata yang diucapkan ibunya tadi malam terus terfikirkan dalam otak Chanyeol. Bahkan semua itu menjadikan mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol semalam dan itu berhasil membuatnya _gila_ sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan mempunyai adik tidak dapat lagi dihindari oleh Chanyeol. Fikirannya tentang menjaga seorang adik kecil yang dapat diajaknya bermain setiap hari pupus sudah. Semua itu berawal hanya karena sepucuk surat dokter yang mengatakan bahwa ibu Chanyeol tidak akan dapat mempunyai anak lagi.

"Sayang kau disana?" Suara lembut itu berhasil memecah keheningan kamar Chanyeol. Melodi suara yang terdengar begitu sederhana tetapi dapat membuat hati Chanyeol begitu tersentuh dan merasa dirinya ingin menangis. Chanyeol terdiam begitu saja seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan selain menangis. Mungkin sikap Chanyeol berlebihan tetapi masihkah akan dibilang berlebihan ketika seorang ibu memanggilmu dengan nada selembut sutera tetapi itu membawamu mengingat kejadian yang tidak kau inginkan? Tidak.

"Iya aku disini bu." Suara yang keluar dari bibir manis Chanyeol membuat ibunya merasa sedikit lega jika anaknya masih berada didalam kamarnya dan tidak memilih untuk pergi dari rumah hanya karena dia tidak akan mempunyai seorang adik. Tapi masih terbesit rasa sedih dibenak ibu Chanyeol ketika mendapati anaknya yang menangis walau terlihat Chanyeol menahannya. "Maafkan ibu sayang." Ibu Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. "Ibu tidak salah apa-apa jangan meminta maaf bu." Chanyeol mencoba memindahkan buku dari wajahnya dan memperlihatkan manik mata kecoklatannya yang berkilau kerena mencoba menahan air mata. "Maaf ibu tidak dapat memberimu adik."

DEG!

Hati Chanyeol seakan kembali hancur mendengarnya. Perkataan yang terbesit dibenaknya seperti _"Kenapa ibu bicara seperti itu." _Atau_ "Jangan bahas itu lagi bu!" _seakan sudah siap meluncur dari bibir manisnya tapi semua itu tertahan takut jika ibunya tidak enak hati.

"Sudah bu semua itu bukan salah ibu, itu sudah kehendak Tuhan." Hanya kata-kata itu yang akhirnya berhasil keluar sempurna dari bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya disebuah panti asuhan yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ibu dan Ayahnya mengajaknya kemari dan berkata bahwa Chanyeol bebas memilih siapapun disini yang Chanyeol ingin membawanya kerumah dan dijadikan sebagai adiknya. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar Chanyeol mendapatkan adik dengan cara mengadopsi anak karena adik adalah harapan terbesar Chanyeol yang sudah dari dulu ingin dia miliki.

"Hey ! kau bisa bermain gitar?" semua itu terdengar begitu saja ditelinga Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru saja memasuki ruangan bercat biru dengan corak penuh bintang.

"Kau siapa?" Chanyeol mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan surai rambut hitam kecoklatan yang menghiasi kepalanya dan membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu. "Aku Baekhyun, salah satu anak di panti asuhan ini. Dan kau?"

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang bermain gitar padaku?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya, Chanyeol begitu bingung ketika Baekhyun dengan mudah bertanya seperti itu.

"Ah ya, kulihat hanya kau saja yang sepantaran denganku jadi aku ingin mengajakmu bermain gitar. Apa kau bisa bermain gitar?" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gitar yang sedari tadi dia pegang dengan tangan kirinya. "Tidak aku tidak bisa." Kenyataan bahwa yang Chanyeol bisa hanya bermain basket dan selain itu tidak ada lagi yang Chanyeol sukai atau bisa memainkannya.

"Lihat aku bermain ya?" Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju sudut ruangan dan mengambil posisi yang menurutnya cukup enak sementara Chanyeol dengan tingkah polosnya mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi dan lagipula dia tidak mengetahui keseluruhan denah panti asuhan ini.

Alunan lagu dengan begitu merdu keluar dari dentingan gitar yang Baekhyun mainkan, membuat ruangan saat itu seperti terdapat ribuan pohon sakura yang siap menggugurkan daunnya dengan begitu tenang. Tapi ada satu hal yang sedari tadi Chanyeol perhatikan dan dirinya merasa itu sedikit aneh. "Apa kau kidal?" Chanyeol mencoba bertanya dengan nada yang begitu rendah. "Ya, aku kidal. Semua yang kulakukan menggunakan tangan kiri tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang melakukan hal dengan tangan kanan." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada yang serupa dengan Chanyeol, tetapi jemari tangannya masih sibuk memetik gitar miliknya.

"Berapa umurmu? Dan mengapa kau ada dipanti asuhan ini?"

"16 tahun. Kata ibu panti disini orang tuaku meninggalkan ku begitu saja didepan pintu asuhan ini saat aku masih bayi dan ibu panti mengambilku dan merawatku. Bahkan dia yang memberi ku nama Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang menandakan bahwa dia begitu senang dapat tinggal disini walau jalan hidupnya sedikit menyedihkan.

"Kalau begitu kita seumuran, Baekhyun? Aku juga 16 tahun. Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku." Chanyeol tertawa sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. "Aku terlihat seperti anak kecil ya?" Baekhyun ikut tertawa dan membuat ruangan yang tadinya hanya diisi alunan gitar Baekhyun berubah menjadi suara tertawa bahagia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan terlihat dari mimik wajahnya jika sekarang dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Andai kau lebih muda dariku Baekhyun, aku ingin menjadikan kau adikku karena aku ingin sekali memiliki adik. Tapi apakah kau mau menjadi salah satu dari anggota keluargaku?" Hasil pemikiran Chanyeol berhasil tertuang dalam beberapa kata yang Chanyeol keluarkan. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya takut jika Baekhyun akan menolak permintaannya. Baekhyun tampak terkejut dan seketika menghentikan jemari lentiknya memainkan gitar.

"Ya, aku mau Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mengagumi Baekhyun yang sepantar dengannya tetapi memiliki wajah seolah Chanyeol lebih tua darinya. "Terimakasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol begitu gembira dan bahkan kedua pipi Baekhyun tampak merah karena dicubiti Chanyeol.

"Oh iya Baek, kau lahir dibulan apa? Agar aku bisa menentukan kau akan jadi adikku atau kakakku." Chanyeol tertawa renyah dan hanya dibalas Baekyun dengan memasang ekspresi lucu dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mengagumi Baekhyun lagi.

"Bulan Mei, dan kau Chanyeol?"

"Aku bulan November, berarti kau hyung ku ya."

"Ah aku kira kau lebih tua dari ku."

"Tidak bisa Baekhyun hyung hehehehe."

.

.

.

Detik demi detik kehidupan Chanyeol kini terisi keindahan dengan hadirnya seorang Baekhyun dalam keluarga barunya. Walaupun Chanyeol tetap tidak dapat mempunyai adik, tetapi dirinya bahagia dapat memiliki kakak yang terpaut 6 bulan lebih tua dari dirinya.

Baekhyun kini telah mendapatkan marga baru sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park. Baekhyun kini bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengan Chanyeol, bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada dalam satu ruang kelas yang sama. Mereka berangkat menuju sekolah bersama-sama bahkan saat mereka telatpun mereka akan saling tertawa satu sama lain dan saling menyalahkan siapa yang telat bangun. Kebahagian Chanyeol terus bertambah saat dirinya kini berhasil memainkan satu buah lagu lewat petikan gitar yang ia mainkan. Itu semua atas kerja keras Chanyeol dan tentunya saja karena pelatihan dari Baekhyun. Semua kini tampak sempurna bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Raut wajah bahagia terus terpampang jelas diwajah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak setelah kejadian itu.

Asap hitam lekat mengepul diudara dan membuat dada Chanyeol terasa sesak. Asap hitam lekat itu seakan menusuk area pernapasannya dan membuat Chanyeol sulit untuk bernafas dan akhirnya Chanyeol tidak berdaya lagi. Baekhyun terhempas beberapa meter dan membuatnya sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Baekhyun merasa bahwa dirinya harus bangun dan menyelamatkan Chanyeol tapi apa daya tubuh Baekhyun menolak semua keinginan Baekhyun.

Ruangan serba putih dan aroma khas sebuah rumah sakit mampu membuat Chanyeol kini sadarkan diri. Untungnya kecelakaan tadi tidak berakibat terlalu fatal pada tubuh Chanyeol hanya saja dirinya sesekali masih merasakan sesak didadanya. Chanyeol ingat jika tadi keseimbangannya hilang begitu saja sampai akhirnya motor yang ia kendarai dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya menabrak sebuah dinding pembatas jalan raya.

Terdengar suara pintu mengayun pelan dari arah kanan Chanyeol dan didapatinya seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan paras lucu yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya, Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" terlihat raut wajah cemas yang menyelimuti Baekhyun saat itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja dadaku masih terasa sesak hyung." Chanyeol memegang dadanya dengan menampilkan raut wajah kesakitan.

"Hyung, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berbalik mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja, Yeol." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Walau pada kenyataannya ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang merasa kesakitan.

"Ku lihat tidak ada bagian dari dirimu yang dibalut perban hyung." Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, dokter bilang aku tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan darah padahal aku terhempas cukup jauh dan setidaknya aku akan ada luka goresan tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali." Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang kerumah karena terlihat tidak ada yang begitu serius pada dirinya jadi dia tidak perlu dirawat. Baekhyun pulang kerumah seorang diri menggunakan bus karena orangtuanya berada dirumah sakit menemani Chanyeol.

Sementara, Chanyeol hanya tetap berdiam dikasurnya. Memandang langit dari jendela kamar tempat ia dirawat. Melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar begitu cerah malam ini. Chanyeol mengambil selembar kertas dan pena yang terletak di meja tepat disampingnya. Tidak tahu siapa yang menaruh semua itu disitu, tapi dari pada kertas dan pena itu tidak ada yang pakai lebih baik Chanyeol yang menggunakannya.

Chanyeol mulai menuliskan kata demi kata tentang keanehan dari diri Baekhyun yang sudah ia amati sejak lama. Memang sejak awal bertemu Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun sedikit aneh. _Hanya sedikit._

_Baekhyun adalah seorang yang kidal_.

Bukan hal yang aneh jika seseorang bertangan kidal. Hanya saja Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Baekhyun bertangan kidal seakan jika semua itu ia lakukan terpaksa. Itu karena tangan kanannya terlihat lemas seperti tangan kanannya tidak dapat dipakai untuk melakukan suatu hal yang berat. Jadi Baekhyun melakukan hampir seluruh aktifitasnya menggunakan tangan kiri. Hipotesa Chanyeol memang kurang masuk akal tapi itulah yang terbesit dipikirannya.

_Baekhyun tidak menangis._

Sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu paman Chanyeol yang juga menjadi paman Baekhyun meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker. Pada saat pemakaman, seluruh keluarga menangis terkecuali Baekhyun. Baekhyun berlari menuju sebuah pohon besar didekat pemakaman dan terlihat ia duduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang saat itu merasa bahwa Baekhyun bersikap sedikit aneh akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan lembut sembari mencari-cari wajah Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh kedua lututnya yang ramping itu. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tutupi dengan kedua lututnya, menunjukkan wajahnya dengan mimik wajah sedih sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersentak kaget dan hampir saja membuat jarak mereka berdua menjadi sedikit lebih jauh.

"Mungkin itu karena kau adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak dapat menangis didepan umum hyung." Chanyeol mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan nada tersendat dan Chanyeol tidak yakin jika jawabannya itu benar.

"Tapi aku sedari tadi mencoba menangis Chanyeol, tidak setetespun air mata yang keluar dari mataku. Aku sudah mencoba memerintahkan otakku untuk mengeluarkan air mata berkali-kali tapi tetap saja itu tidak berhasil."

Chanyeol mencoba berpikiran positif kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya mudah menangis. Jadi selama 2 tahun belakangan ini Baekhyun tidak menangis itu adalah hal yang wajar. Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya memang seorang yang _cengeng_ karena dengan mudahnya ia menangis.

_Baekhyun tidak berdarah_

Bagi Chanyeol ini adalah poin keanehan Baekhyun yang paling tidak masuk akal dan sudah tidak dapat diterima lagi oleh akal sehatnya. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluarkan darah setetes pun dari dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol pernah melihat tangan Baekhyun tergores sebuah kawat tajam tetapi kawat itu hanya berhasil membuat sebuah garis panjang ditangannya tanpa setetespun darah keluar dari tangannya. Chanyeol sering bertanya kepada Baekhyun kenapa dia bisa seperti itu, tetapi jawaban Baekhyun akan selalu sama yaitu _"Aku tidak tahu."_

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera melipat kertasnya dan ditaruhnya kedalam selimut bantal ketika ia tahu jika kedua orangtuanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba datang membuka pintu perlahan sembari membawa beberapa keranjang buah ditangan mereka.

Malam itu, Chanyeol tidak terlelap begitu cepat. Dia masih memikirnya siapa sebenarnya Baekhyun yang ia kenal. Baekhyun, kakaknya yang selama ini ia sayang. Chanyeol terus berpikiran positif jika Baekhyun _mungkin_ memang diberikan kekuatan lebih oleh Tuhan. _Mungkin saja._

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajarannya. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sendiri dirumah ini. Chanyeol yang biasanya akan menemaninya hingga larut malam kini berada di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit dan mungkin keadaanya belum terlalu membaik. Baekhyun mencoba mencari makanan yang dapat ia makan selagi ibu tidak ada dirumah. Baekhyun lupa mengingatkan orangtuanya untuk membelikannya makanan selagi ia ditinggal sendiri dirumah, jadi Baekhyun terpaksa mencari-cari apapun yang tersisa di rak makanan dan dia hanya menemukan sebuah ramen.

Satu hal lagi yang Baekhyun lupa jika dirinya tidak bisa menyalakan kompor. Selama ini ibu yang memasak makanan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ditinggal dirumah maka Chanyeol yang akan menyalakan kompor kemudian mereka akan memasak bersama. Malam ini adalah malam pertama dimana Baehyun benar-benar seorang diri tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya.

Dengan keberanian yang Baekhyun coba kumpulkan, Baekhyun mencoba menyalakan kompor dengan sangat hati-hati. Baekhyun tampak terlihat canggung tetapi perutnya tidak dapat diajak berunding, jadi mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menyalakan kompor dan…

DAAARRRR!

Asap hitam lekat dengan api yang menyala sangat merah membuat Baekhyun benar-benar takut. Api yang keluar dari kompor benar-benar siap melahap semua yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan keberanian Baekhyun yang hanya tinggal sedikit, Baekhyun mencoba mengambil air dari kamar mandi yang tidak jauh dari dapur.

Baekhyun terus mencoba menyirami kompor yang sudah mengeluarkan api yang sangat merah menyala, tapi semua itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Asap hitam lekat dan api yang menyala sangat merah masih saja berada pada tempatnya dan tidak berujung padam. Api terus menerus membesar sampai akhirnya melahap seluruh isi rumah.

KEBAKARAN! TOLONGGG!

Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan suara tertinggi yang ia miliki. Sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar panik. Baekhyun terus terus dan terus berteriak sampai akhirnya warga berkumpul dan membantu memadamkan api yang kini tengah melahap habis rumah beserta seluruh isinya.

Baekhyun hanya duduk lemas di dinginnya aspal sembari menutup kedua matanya. Dia takut melihat semua ini. _Semua kejadian ini._

Salah satu warga menghubungi pemadam kebakaran. Sementara warga yang lainnya sibuk untuk menghentikan kemarahan api dan Baekhyun sibuk memendam dirinya dalam kepedihan yang kini melandanya.

Baekhyun takut. Sangat takut.

Berita bahwa rumah keluarga Park kebakaran telah terdengar di telinga ibu Chanyeol, ayah Chanyeol, dan bahkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget. Benar-benar tidak percaya akan berita yang didengarnya. Chanyeol segera berdiri dari kasurnya dan melepas seluruh deretan selang yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Chanyeol ingin tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aku ingin ikut! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana hyung sekarang. Aku tidak peduli dengan kondisiku!" 

Chanyeol mencoba melepas genggaman kedua orangtuanya yang melarangnya ikut melihat rumah yang mungkin sekarang sudah tidak _berbentuk_ lagi.

"DIAM PARK CHANYEOL! Tunggu disini. Kondisimu masih terlihat buruk! Kau mengerti?!" Ayah Chanyeol terlihat begitu marah. Dia tidak mau jika Chanyeol ikut melihat keadaan rumah. Itu akan membuat semuanya semakin bertambah kacau.

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT BAEKHYUN HYUNG, AYAH!" Chanyeol terlihat frustasi. Chanyeol mencoba membentak ayahnya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga dan suaranya agar ia dapat ikut melihat kondisi rumah dan juga melihat Baekhyun.

"TIDAK PARK CHANYEOL! DIAM DISINI DAN JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" Perbuatan Chanyeol berhasil membuat ayahnya marah besar. Ayah Chanyeol sangat emosi. Dia hanya tidak mau kondisi anaknya akan bertambah buruk.

Dan benar saja. Chanyeol pingsan.

Chanyeol merasakan kembali sesak didadanya. Kali ini sangat sakit. Dadanya seakan di hantam sebuah palu besar dan membuat tubuh dan isinya hancur seketika. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan semua itu dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan. Mungkin itu karena tadi dia mengeluarkan tenaga yang cukup banyak.

Akhirnya Chanyeol dibawa kembali keatas kasurnya. Sementara kedua orangtuanya pergi melihat keadaan Baekhyun disana beserta rumah yang sudah tidak _berbentuk _lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" Ibu dengan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas dijalan. Sementara Ayah berlari menuju kerumunan warga dan pemadam kebakaran untuk membantu memadamkan api.

"Maaf ibu, maaf. Aku menghancurkan rumah ini." Baekhyun tersedu tetap tanpa satu tetes air matanya yang keluar dari matanya. Ibu memeluk Baekhyun hangat dan mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa sayang."

"Ibu… bagaimana Chanyeol sekarang?" Baekhyun sudah mulai sedikit tenang, dengan sentuhan lembut ibu yang membelai lembut rambut dan punggungnya, Baekhyun sudah merasa tenang. "Dia sedang istirahat Baekhyun." Ibu tersenyum masih dengan posisi yang sama memeluk Baekhyun dengan hangat.

.

.

.

Sudah 7 bulan kejadian tersebut telah berlalu. Telah terjadi beberapa perubahan yang dialami oleh keluarga Park. Kini, mereka tidak lagi tinggal disebuah rumah yang mewah. Tetapi tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana dengan peralatan rumah seadanya.

Ayah Chanyeol kini sakit. Semenjak rumah terbakar 7 bulan yang lalu, asma ayah terus kambuh bahkan semakin parah setiap harinya. Ayah terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya karena tidak dapat menahan asmanya yang sering kali kambuh. Sementara ibu kini mencoba berjualan untuk menutupi kekurangan dalam kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengeluh dengan keadaan keluarga mereka sekarang. Mereka senang masih dapat berkumpul satu sama lain dan saling berpelukan.

"Chanyeol, temani aku kehutan ya." Hari itu Baekhyun sangat bersemangat. Sekitar 2 minggu lagi dirinya akan mengikuti lomba bermain alat musik dan Baekhyun hampir setiap hari berlatih gitar ditengah sunyinya hutan.

"Hyung… aku lelah. Kemarin aku baru saja selesai bertanding hyung. Badan ku pegal." Chanyeol mengeluh. Sedikit mengeluh karena badannya yang seakan remuk setelah bertanding kemarin. "Ayolah Chanyeol temani aku yayayaya, hanya sebentar aku janji tidak akan lama." Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya sembari memasang wajah memelas yang ia bisa dan memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sudah siap untuk dicubit.

"Hyung, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kenapa tidak berlatih dirumah saja? Aku lelah, sungguh."

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu ayah, Chanyeol. Kau tahu kan ayah sedang sakit."

"Iya aku tahu hyung…"

"Jadi? Temani aku kehutan ya?" Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga agar si jangkung ini cepat berdiri dari kasurnya.

"Baiklah hyung. Hanya sebentar ya, kau janji?" Chanyeol membiarkan jari kelingking ditangan kanannya berdiri sendirian. Chanyeol berharap jari kelingking Baekhyun dapat berpelukan dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Oke aku janji." Dan jari kelingking mereka saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengambil tempat tepat dibawah pohon yang paling besar disana. Baekhyun duduk diatas akar yang menjulang ke permukaan tanah sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk ditanah datar.

"Hyung, saat aku ulang tahun nanti mainkan satu buah lagu untukku ya?" Chanyeol menaruh kedua telapak tangannya tepat dibawah dagu. Mengamati tiap senar gitar yang Baekhyun petik mengeluarkan alunan suara yang sangat merdu melebihi suara kicauan burung saat itu. Ya, Chanyeol sangat menyukai momen dimana Baekhyun bermain gitar karena itu membuat suasana hatinya begitu tenang.

"Memang kau ingin aku bermain lagu apa, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menghentikan jemari lentiknya memetik senar gitar. Ia mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang begitu bercahaya terang karena sinar matahari yang menyapu wajahnya.

"Lagu kesukaan kita hyung! Yang Don't Go." Chanyeol bersuara dengan semangat. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan kemauan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu, kami pulang." Seru Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari ambang pintu masuk rumah. Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu dari Baekhyun sambil membawa gitar milik Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa rumah sangat sepi? Dan juga sepertinya rumah kita mati listrik hyung." Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang tepat memandang menuju wajah Baekhyun yang sedang merapihkan rak sandal dan sepatu.

"Mungkin ibu sedang pergi ke pasar dan ayah mungkin sedang tertidur lelap. Soal mati listrik mungkin ada pemadaman listrik bergilir." Sambung Baekhyun yang masih sibuk merapihkan rak sandal dan sepatu.

"Hmmm mungkin bisa jadi." Dengan segera Chanyeol menaruh gitar milik Baekhyun di atas kursi tamu dan berlari menuju kamar mandi karena Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

"HYUUUUUNNGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Jangan berteriak seperti itu." Baekhyun segera berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan Chanyeol.

"Hyung…" Lirih Chanyeol dari depan pintu kamar mandi, sementara Baekhyun terlihat kesal karena dengan begitu tiba-tiba Chayeol berteriak dengan volume suara yang sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Kau tidak perlu berteriak sekencang itu. Ayah bisa bangun dengan kepala pusing dan juga kita bisa dimarahi tetangga kalau begini." Baekhyun mencoba menasehati Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi.

"Berhenti menasehatiku hyung! Kau harus lihat ini!" Chanyeol terduduk di depan pintu kamar mandi dan terlihat bulir air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Baekhyun tampak bingung dengan semua ini. Dengan seribu pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Chanyeol dan melihat kedalam kamar mandi yang kurang pencahayaan.

Mereka terbujur kaku.

Ayah.

Ibu.

"Chanyeol… jelaskan padaku kenapa ayah dan ibu seperti ini…" Baekhyun tidak percaya. Akal pikirannya hilang. Dia bingung. Dia ingin menagis. Tapi tidak pernah bisa.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung…" Chanyeol terus menangis sambil menguatkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menuju orang tuanya yang terbaring di lantai kamar mandi. Mereka sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

Baekhyun terperangkap dalam diam. Baekhyun seakan juga kehilangan nyawanya. Baekhyun tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan langkah berat memasuki kamar mandi dan kembali terduduk dibasahnya lantai kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala ayah dan ibu dan menaruhnya diatas kedua pahanya. Chanyeol tidak kuat harus melihat kedua orangtuanya kini terbaring kaku.

"Ayah….. Ibu….. Jangan tinggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol takut. Dan kau hyung, kau tidak punya perasaan!" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terdiam seperti patung. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sama kakunya dengan ayah dan ibu.

"Hyung! Kau dengar aku? KAU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN! MENGELUARKAN SETETES AIR MATA UNTUK ORANGTUA SAJA KAU TIDAK MAU. KAU ITU SANGAT JAHAT HYUNG!" Chanyeol berteriak. Chanyeol frustasi. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan perilaku Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun masih saja tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Hyung… kumohon kau jangan egois seperti ini. Aku tahu kau sedikit aneh. Aku sudah berusaha berpikiran positif jika kau adalah orang yang tidak mudah menangis karena sudah 3 tahun belakangan ini kau tidak menangis. Tapi kumohon… apa kau tetap tidak mau mengeluarkan setetes saja air mata untuk ayah dan ibu yang sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu menjadi ayah dan ibumu?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Kemudian dia berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit perkataanpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedih. Sangat sedih.

.

.

.

"Menurut kami, orangtua anda tersambar arus listrik. Terlihat dari adanya beberapa kabel listrik yang terkelupas dan itu berada di lantai kamar mandi dan juga listrik dirumah ini yang menjadi padam. Air menggenang yang berada di lantai kamar mandi memicu cepatnya arus listrik menyambar tubuh orangtua anda." Penjelasan dari polisi ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa anda tinggal seorang diri setelah kedua orangtua anda meninggal dunia?" Polisi dengan nama Kris yang tertera di bajunya ini mencoba bertanya kepada Chanyeol walau ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak terlalu senang jika diberi pertanyaan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Tidak. Masih ada seorang kakak yang menemaniku." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Dimana dia? Apa dia sedang berada di luar kota? Saya tidak melihat siapapun selain anda orang rumah disini."

"Dia ada dikamarnya."

"Kenapa dia tidak keluar dari kamar? Apa dia mengetahui kejadian ini?"

"Berhenti memberiku pertanyaan bodoh ini!" Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan Kris sang polisi yang memberinya beberapa pertanyaan. Chanyeol lebih memilih menemui Baekhyun sekarang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah tidak akan kaget lagi jika Chanyeol yang akan muncul dibalik pintu itu.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang kasur milik Baekhyun.

"Aku benci dengan semua ini hyung!" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan suara yang memecah kesunyian saat itu.

"Aku juga. Bahkan aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Diriku yang bodoh ini, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sambil menatap birunya cat kamar yang berada dihadapannya. Baekhyun tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga akan benci pada dirimu hyung jika kau tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku." Terang Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa diriku seperti ini, Chanyeol. Aku sudah berusaha memerintahkan otakku untuk mengeluarkan air mata." Baekhyun mejelaskan.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau sudah menemukan jawaban mengapa dirimu seperti ini hyung, cepat beritahu aku." Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang Baekhyun, berjalan menuju kearah pintu dan siap keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol sempat terhenti didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan kembali menoleh kebelakang menuju arah Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya memberitahu hyung, jika ada polisi yang datang kerumah kita dan menyelidiki kejadian ini. Ada polisi bernama Kris jika aku tidak salah melihat nama yang tertera dibajunya berkata jika kejadian ini diakibatkan adanya kabel listrik yang terkelupas dan menyambar tubuh ayah dan ibu. Aku hanya menjadi takut dengan kabel. Tidak, maksudku aku benci dengan benda itu. Benda yang membuat ayah dan ibu pergi meninggalkan kita. Jadi aku harap, hyung bisa memaklumi aku yang akan membuang kabel apapun yang berada dihadapanku." Chanyeol mencoba meluapkan perkataan Kris dan juga isi hatinya.

"Aku juga akan benci pada benda itu, Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Kali ini Baekhyun sudah berani berbicara sambil menatap kedua mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Oke hyung. Pemakaman ayah dan ibu akan dilakukan besok. Sampai jumpa hyung." Kemudian Chanyeol menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri.

Baekhyun ingin mati.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Baekhyun masih saja diselimuti bayangan mengapa dia begitu aneh. Baekhyun selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menangis. Baekhyun selalu berusaha membuat setetes saja air mata keluar dari matanya. Tapi semua itu nihil. Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak pernah berhasil.

Baekhyun membuat langkah perlahan menuju ruang dapur untuk mengambil pisau. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan ingin bunuh diri. Dengan langkah setengah berjinjit, Baekhyun mencoba membuat tidak sedikitpun suara keluar dari langkah kakinya. Itu karena jika terdengar, Chanyeol bisa saja keluar dari kamarnya yang berada cukup dekat dengan ruang dapur dan itu bisa membuat rencana Baekhyun gagal.

Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan pisau yang ia inginkan. Segera Baekhyun kembali menuju kamarnya dengan langkah kaki yang masih setengah berjinjit.

Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Dalam hitungan menit Baekhyun sudah berhasil sampai dikamarnya. Baekhyun mengunci pintunya agar nanti Chanyeol tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Baekhyun menaruh tangan kanannya diatas meja belajar dan Baekhyun sudah siap akan memotongnya. Dengan keberanian penuh dan dengan sebuah pisau ditangan kirinya, Baekhyun sudah siap.

Baekhyun sudah siap meninggalkan dunia. Meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan bertemu ayah dan ibu.

Iya Baekhyun siap.

Baekhyun menutup matanya.

1

2

3

SREEETTTTTT

Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit. Atau dia salah memotong?

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan demi perlahan. Baekhyun tidak melihat darah.

"A…A….Apa…. I… Ni…" Baekhyun melihat kulit tangannya terkelupas. Ya, dia tidak salah memotong. Tapi dia tidak melihat adanya pembuluh darah atau urat nadi yang ia ketahui saat belajar disekolah. Dia tidak melihat itu. Yang ia lihat adalah benda yang Chanyeol benci dan Baekhyun berusaha untuk membenci benda itu.

_Kabel_

Didalam tubuh Baekhyun adalah kabel. Sederetan kabel yang saling menyambung. Bukan pembuluh darah atau urat nadi tapi kabel.

"Apa aku sebenarnya…" Baekhyun bingung. Sangat bingung. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana ada sederet benda yang Chanyeol dan dirinya benci ada didalam tubuh dirinya sendiri.

"Hai Baekhyun." Sebuah cahaya yang datang dari balik jendela kamarnya kini berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Baekhyun hanya tambah bingung dengan semua ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun setengah takut.

"Jangan takut Baekhyun, aku adalah orang yang menciptakanmu. Namaku Prof. Joonmyeon."

"Menciptakanku? Prof. Joonmyeon?" Baekhyun semakin heran.

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kau bukan manusia. Kau adalah robot ciptaanku. Aku membuatmu sedemikian rupa seperti manusia. Kau kenal Kim Taeyeon?" Seorang bernama Joonmyeon itu kembali membuka suara.

"Aku kenal. Dia adalah ibu panti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?"

"Biar aku luruskan. Aku adalah suami Taeyeon. Nama lengkapku Kim Joonmyeon tapi aku lebih dikenal dengan Prof. Joonmyeon. Aku meninggal setelah aku selesai membuatmu. Aku telah berkata pada Taeyeon untuk menjagamu dan akan lebih baik jika kau mendapatkan keluarga. Dan akhirnya kau bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol bukan? Dia adalah orang yang baik."

"Jadi aku adalah robot?"

"Iya itu benar, Baekhyun." Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dengan hitungan detik Joonmyeon menghilang.

Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Kejadian bertubi-tubi telah membuatnya gila, dan belum lagi dia baru saja melihat seseorang bercahaya yang berkata jika Baekhyun adalah robot kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia tidak tahu akan sebenci apa Chanyeol dengan dirinya. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya. Membuatnyanya terlihat begitu berantakan.

Jadi ini adalah jawaban atas keanehan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah robot. Tangan kanannya memiliki daya yang lebih sedikit dari tangan kirinya, itu sebabnya mengapa Baekhyun bertangan kidal. Baekhyun tidak dapat mengeluarkan air mata, itu sudah jelas karena dirinya hanyalah terbuat dari untaian kabel dan tidak mungkin dapat mengeluarkan air. Baekhyun juga tidak berdarah karena alasan yang sama.

Baekhyun takut menjelaskan semua ini pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkan dirinya. Jadi Baekhyun berpikir bahwa dirinya yang akan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Itu lebih baik daripada Chanyeol yang meninggalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun berkemas. Baekhyun sudah siap pergi jauh dari rumah ini. Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal disini lagi karena dirinya adalah benda yang dibenci oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak bisa.

Semua terasa berat bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus meninggalkan Chanyeol. Itu semua demi kebaikan Chanyeol. Kepedihan ini hanya akan terasa sesaat. _Hanya sesaat._

.

.

.

Semua telah selesai. Semua barang yang menurutnya penting untuk dibawa sudah berada pada tas besar miliknya. Baekhyun ingin membersihkan seluruh memorinya. Semua kenangan dengan keluarga Park selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Jika Baekhyun terus menyimpannya, Baekhyun yakin jika dirinya tidak akan tenang menjadi robot.

Sepintas Baekhyun melihat kalender yang terpajang rapih di meja belajarnya.

_27 November (Chanyeol ulang tahun^^) 9 Desember (Aku harus bisa menang diperlombaan nanti!)_

"Besok kau ulang tahun ya Chanyeol. Tapi besok juga hari dimana ayah dan ibu akan dimakamkan." Baekhyun hanya bisa bersedih. Dia masih tidak dapat menangis. Baekhyun benci akan hal ini.

Baekhyun sudah siap. Dia meminta maaf yang paling besar kepada Chanyeol didalam hatinya. Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai hati tapi dia akan tetap merasa bahwa dia mempunyai hati untuk menyimpan nama Chanyeol disana. Baekhyun meninggalkan pesan di atas gitarnya.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Baekhyun akhirnya pergi.

Detik itu Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah kembali.

.

.

.

.

_Saat kau menemukan pesan ini, hey! Selamat ulang tahun adikku yang paling kusayang Park Chanyeol._

_Maaf aku tidak dapat memenuhi janjiku memainkan lagu Don't Go saat kau ulang tahun._

_Aku sudah menemukan jawaban dari semua pertanyaanmu, Chanyeol._

_Aku adalah robot. Benda yang berbentuk seperti manusia yang hanya diisi dengan sederet kabel benda yang kau benci_

_Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah. Aku memang bukan kakak yang baik bagimu,Chanyeol._

_Tolong, aku titip pesan pada ayah dan ibu. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian._

_Jika aku tidak hadir dalam kehidupan kalian, mungkin rumah besar kalian tidak akan terbakar dan kalian tidak harus tinggal dirumah sederhana. Dan juga ayah, penyakit asma ayah pasti tidak akan kambuh jika tidak ada aku. Aku benar kan, Chanyeol?_

_Jadi aku lebih memilih pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku takut kehidupanmu akan semakin buruk._

_Aku akan menghapus seluruh memoriku. Jadi aku tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk mengingatmu._

_Chanyeol, jaga baik-baik gitarku ya? Aku menyayangimu._

_Park Baekhyun -_

Sudah 10 tahun semua kejadian itu berlalu.

Kini, Park Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik bernama Luna. Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa dirinya tidak boleh putus asa. Chanyeol menjalani hari-hari sendirian hingga pada suatu hari ia diterima menjadi manager disebuah perusahaan. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

Bohong bila Chanyeol berkata tidak rindu Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berharap bahwa dia dapat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, kakaknya yang paling ia sayang. Chanyeol tidak pernah benci pada Baekhyun walaupun Chanyeol sudah mengetahui Baekhyun adalah sebuah robot. Chanyeol justru ingin meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena membuatnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Maaf tuan Park, istri anda tidak bisa mempunyai anak."

Kata-kata itu terdengar lagi. Chanyeol benci pada kenyataan ini. Dia mengingat kejadian dimana ibunya berkata Chanyeol tidak dapat mempunyai adik dan akhirnya bertemu Baekhyun. Ya, memori itu tidak pernah dilupakan oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Sayang, maafkan aku. Seharusnya dihari ulang tahunmu semua ini tidak terjadi." Luna merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang." Chanyeol mencoba membuat istrinya tenang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, Luna meminta Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka pulang kerumah. Dan Chanyeol menuruti itu.

Panti asuhan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di panti asuhan, Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk menangis detik itu juga. 13 tahun yang lalu, dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini. Baekhyun yang membuat harinya tidak pernah tenang karena pergi begitu saja.

Chanyeol segera berlari mencari ruangan bercat biru dengan corak bintang yang dilihatnya 13 tahun lalu. Entah datang dari mana, tapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa Baekhyun ada disana, diruangan bercat biru itu. Segera sampai, Chanyeol mengalihkan seketika pandanganya kesebuah sudut ruangan terpencil dimana ada seorang lelaki yang sedang memainkan gitar miliknya dan Chanyeol rasa dia sudah sangat handal dalam memainkan alat musik itu.

Tanpa peringatan sedikitpun, Chanyeol merasa bahwa kakinya kini terasa lemas seakan sudah tak mampu lagi digunakan untuk berjalan. Lelaki itu berhasil membuat badan Chanyeol kaku seketika, membuat Chanyeol seakan terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Dengan tiba-tiba, Luna menepuk pundak Chanyeol dari belakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol sedikit tersontak kaget. Tapi untunglah kali ini Chanyeol sudah tidak seperti mayat hidup.

"Apakah dia orang yang kau cari, sayang?" Luna membuka mulutnya sambil membuat gesture menuju arah lelaki yang tengah duduk sambil memainkan gitar.

"Aku tidak yakin, sayang." Chanyeol mencoba menjawab.

"Kau coba dulu. Ini bawa gitar ini bersamamu."

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengganggu permainan gitar lelaki itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Chanyeol mendekati lelaki itu, tampak sedikit terguncang batinnya tapi setidaknya dia harus meyakinkan apakah dia adalah orang yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hai." Sapa Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping lelaki tersebut.

"Hai ahjussi."

"Apa kau senang bermain gitar? Dan kenapa kau menggunakan tangan kiri? Apa kau kidal?" Tanpa basa-basi, Chanyeol mencoba menanyakan hal yang sama seperti 13 tahun yang lalu.

"Ya, aku kidal. Semua yang kulakukan menggunakan tangan kiri tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang melakukan hal dengan tangan kanan." Lelaki itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Boleh aku tau berapa umurmu?" Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Umurku 16, ahjussi."

"Kalau namamu? Apa ahjussi boleh tahu?" Satu bulir air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Chanyeol.

"Namaku Park Baekhyun."

Detik itu Chanyeol ingin pingsan. Chanyeol ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu karena dia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Chanyeol ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin karena saat ini dia sudah menemukan kakak tersayangnya.

Chanyeol sudah bersiap mengambil langkah mundur dari tempat itu. Chanyeol ingin berlari sejauh yang ia bisa. Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya menangis.

"Boleh aku tahu nama ahjussi?" Baekhyun bersuara kembali. Tidak ada yang berubah dari suara Baekhyun yang dahulu Chanyeol dengar. Chanyeol rindu suara ini.

"Ah ya, namaku Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menahan tangis. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia rindu Baekhyun tetapi dengan tenaga apapun Baekhyun pasti tidak akan mengenalnya. Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terduduk bingung melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berhenti.

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya sehingga ia harus terhenti sebentar. Chanyeol merasa jika pakaian belakangnya sedang ditarik seseorang. Ada seseorang yang menahannya.

Chanyeol bersiap akan memutarkan badannya. Chanyeol terus mencoba menahan air mata keluar dari matanya. Dia tidak mau dibilang _cengeng_. Dia tidak mau.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol memutarkan badannya. Melihat seseorang yang menarik pakaiannya.

Melihat orang yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol adikku." Dia tersenyum.

_Sebesar apapun aku mencoba melupakan semua kenangan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan itu. Itu semua mustahil. Aku menyayangimu Park Chanyeol._

**END**

Notes : Hai! Aku balik lagi bawa cerita baru. Dulu aku si byonbek tapi entah kenapa aku jadi suka exoblush. Maaf aku malah bikin cerita baru dan bukannya ngelanjutin Never Happy Ending wwkwkw, tapi ff NHE lagi aku buat kok, jadi ditunggu aja ya :D. btw ini juga ff oneshoot pertama aku, sorry banget kalo alurnya terlalu cepat (cepat banget malah). Oke gapake babibu lagi dah, Review please! Karena komentar, saran, dan apapun itu dari kalian akan buat aku makin semangat nulis dan biar bisa jadi lebih baik lagi buat bikin cerita.

Okedeh. Terimakasih sudah baca cerita ini kawan~ :D


End file.
